Daily Life Drables Of Professor Snape
by use2b2t2
Summary: Wil be Different things as Severus Snape leads the life to the Final Confrontation. This is AU as books do not mention daily interations. Probably multiple involved as it progressed. Any Idears please IM me.
1. Chapter 1

Daily Life Drabbles Part One.

JK owns this and I do not and do not make any moneys from this. If you have any ideas on Daily life at Hogwarts, please let me know.

This is set during the time Harry and all at school year six. Probably will be different characters but we'll see.

Snape stalked the halls looking for miscreants up to no good. The night was a loss as he found no one as of yet. Not even a couple snogging in the alcoves.

He paused at a tapestry hearing muffled voices.

"Harry that thing is huge."

Hmmm Miss Granger and it seemed there was more going on than just snogging.

He stilled, listening to the conversation.

"It's not that big and I shaved it. Well, I lessened the hair. I knew it would please you. Ron must not know as he would never understand."

He heard her giggle. "A secret best kept. May I stroke it?"

Harry responded. "It likes to be petted Hermione."

Snape heard Hermione's sigh as she murmured. "It is so smooth."

"It likes your touch Hermione. See how it twitches?" Harry replied back. "I'm glad you like it."

"Harry, this is… Do you have a name for it?"

Snape heard enough and pulled back the tapestry, wand lit revealing the couple. "Granger, Potter, I've heard enough!"

Both students looked to Professor Snape in shock.

Harry stuttered. " It's not what you think Sir."

Severus stood till noting the couple was fully clothed with Hermione's hand on a small Puffskein, frozen in place as she was caught.

Snape looked at the animal. "10 points from each of you and hand the Puffskein over. They are not approved Familiars." Anything to burst Potter's bubble.

Hermione sighed and handed the yellow furred Puffskein to her teacher. What more could she do?

"Be off with you and be glad that I do not send you to detention." Snape snarled. "You are out after curfew after all!"

Snape watched them leave without a remark, no doubt happy that he did not give them detention.

He moved toward the dungeons absently stroking the yellow furred Puffskein and heard it purr and snuggled closer in his arms. He always wanted one and feared news would get back to the Dark Lord, the crazed man thinking him weak.

"I think I will call you Toby." Snape murmured. "It shall be our secret."


	2. Chapter 2 Potions Class

Potions Class:

Severus glared at the 6th year Gryffindor/Slytherin students. "It's a simple draft so get to it! You have one hour!" He snarled out.

He slowly walked around the classroom, keeping a focus on Longbottom as he always melted a cauldron.

"Ahem!" A voice sounded out.

What little conversation the students braved while they brewed in their presence immediately silenced as they looked to the hated Head Inquisitor walk into the room.

"Yes?" Snape drawled out.

"You applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position several times Professor Snape?" Delores tinkled out her question.

"Yes" Snape drawled back hating the laughter sound from his students.

"And never accepted?" Delores pursued.

"Obviously." He replied again with no emotion in his voice.

He watched her snap her book close and left the room as Weasley laughed out again and he hit the unrespecting student with the book in his hand, feeling vindicated in the feeling of pleasure he felt at the action.

The bell sounded and Snape immediately walked out into the hall, not noticing the students filing out behind him.

He was a grown wizard, a professor of Hogwartsand a Potions Master, DeathEater in his own right, pulling his wand out and casted a tripping spell and watched in satisfaction as the pink dressed toad fell.

Rushing to her, he reached down and offered his hand. "Madame, it seems that you tripped. Let me help you up."

Delores accepted his hand and he pulled her up and steadied them.

He quickly twirled around, dark robes billowing behind him. "Perhaps one of you would like to take credit? It is obvious Professor Umbridge was tripped up by a tripping hex, no doubt cast by one of you." He snarled out.

Every student, Gryffindor and Slytherin stood still, mouths open is disbelief. Only Hermione saw Snape's wand pointed at Umbridge for a moment before he quickly put it away.

All the students scattered leaving Hermione dumbstruck in the hall.

"Delores." Speaking smoothly. "If a student is responsible I will find them and punish them. Unfortunately I have a know it all student that has the audacity to question my teaching." Looking knowingly at Delores before looking back at Hermionie, who stood still with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Miss Granger." Delores breathed out. "She has questioned me already on how I teach Defence class so if a detention is needed, I know how to deal with students like her."

Severus bowed down slightly. "Of course Madame."

They watched the squat, ugly, toad like witch left the hall.

Snape quickly turned and approached Hermione. "I trust you did not see anything that would warrant detention with Professor Umbridge?"

Hermione remained in place, dumbfounded seeing Professor Snape purposely send a tripping hex to Delores Umbridge.

Recovering. "Err. No Sir. She tripped on something on the floor Professor Snape."

"Go now before a take points from your House!" He snarled out.

He paused as he heard her words as the young witch passed him by. "Stupid toad deserves it."

Snape allowed himself a small smile as he made his way through the empty hall to join his fellow professors for lunch. Hexing the witch did feel good.


End file.
